


A Christmas Evening

by Jemzamia



Category: Kings
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack returns to his solitary apartment after a grueling Christmas Day full of pretence with the family.</p><p>Written in 2011 and imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Evening

A dark, cool evening was swiftly sweeping over Shiloh, bringing another Christmas Day to a subtle close as Jack entered his lavish apartment. Windows full of midnight blue sky was all that greeted him as he walked into his lounge. It made him feel isolated and alone, as if he was solely floating in space; which was also exactly how he felt back at the festivities at his family’s house. 

The false smiles. The supposed joy of being together. The thoughtful presents which were actually bought by personal shoppers. It appeared that complete strangers knew Jack better than his own parents, and this made him resent them more than ever. If only they did know him, the real him, who and what he cared about. Maybe then they would finally stop all the pretence and be forced to make a decision about whether they did love him enough to accept him and keep them in their lives or cast him aside in shame. 

Of course Jack knew that he would never have the guts to reveal this himself. He was too fragile. Too afraid that they would reject him and he would be alone. Without power or influence, and all his struggles of jumping through hoops for his father would be for nothing. 

He wished such thoughts away and bee-lined straight for the drinks cabinet, dumping his bags of gifts on the leather sofa without as much as an afterthought. He snatched the decanter, not bothering to check which spirit it contained, and hastily poured the liquid into a glass before slamming it back down onto the surface and necking the drink with much vigour. He slammed the glass back down in a similar fashion, bracing both his arms on the cabinet and he took in the bitter strength of the drink. His heartbeat was throbbing in his head and his slight panting deafening his own ears. A crescendo building within his own head. Refusing to relent and leave him at peace no matter how much he willed it. A voice then struck the noise down into silence.

“Christmas was that bad, was it?”  
Jack’s body whipped round in an instant to see Joseph emerging from the shadows of under the modern staircase, moonlight falling perfectly across his face the moment he stood still. The sight of Joseph’s face makes Jack relax, his vice-like grip on the cabinet’s edge softening. He let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding and finally answered him.  
“Yeah, it was actually…wait a minute, what are you even doing here? You can’t just drop by here! What if someone saw you! Did the paparazzi follow you? Joseph, you know I can’t…”  
A firm kiss silenced him, along with one firm arm around his waist and the other grasping him forward along the stretch of his back and neck. Jack fell further into the kiss, tumbled even, as he hungrily answered back. Lips and arms soon became a tangled mess, refusing to do anything else but complicate itself further. 

The need for air eventually separated them. They stood there for a moment. Jack’s bewildered eyes staring into Joseph’s fond ones as they caught their breath.  
“It’s Christmas Day, Jack,” said Joseph, “Everyone is at home. The streets are completely dead. And I think you deserve to get a Christmas present that you really want.”  
“What’s that?” asked Jack.  
“Me.”


End file.
